


Alone Time

by 1JettaPug



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy loved his band of misfit friends and companions. Really, he did. All the way to the bottom of his heart he did. He would die and kill a thousand men before he admitted it too. </p><p>Right now, however, he was so ready to kill each and every one of them that got between him and his Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Heavy loved his band of misfit friends and companions. Really, he did. All the way to the bottom of his heart he did. He would die and kill a thousand men before he admitted it too. 

Right now, however, he was so ready to kill each and every one of them that got between him and his Medic. Every time, every damn time that he tried to get a moment alone with his beloved doctor, one of the other mercs would walk in, and Medic would stop whatever they were doing. It wasn't that Medic was shy or afraid of what the others would think about them, in fact, they all knew and accepted it rather quickly, but he always did, and to be blunt it was starting to tick Heavy off.

He had not even had a proper make out with Medic in weeks. The urge and need to be close and touch his precious doctor was strong in the giant gun carrying mercenary. He needed to have it, and he would have it soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Now Heavy watched his prey rather discreetly, at least, he thought so, and when Medic got up from his office chair and began to walk away, Heavy also got up and followed after him. The doctor walked into the storage room, and he walked in and closed the door right behind him.

“Alright Heavy, you have been staring at me all day. Vhat-" Medic's question was cut off as Heavy gently shoved the doctor against the wall and kissed him harshly. Medic's eyes were wide in surprise for a few moments before returning the kiss in full force.

The two mercenary’s tongues danced for dominance as their hands rubbed and groped any part of the body that they could get. Heavy's hips jerked forward, already eager for more and met his Medic's already rock hard member that was confined behind his pants. Medic groaned lightly, his eyes fluttering only slightly behind his glasses. Heavy grinned. Only he could make Medic like this, and he loved that.

Just as Heavy was undoing Medic's buttons on his shirt, the door swung wide open. The two froze and looked over to the door. Demoman stood there, one eye widening before narrowing and getting an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, ya shit heads, this ‘ere is the supply closet, not your private place to ‘ave a romp. Go take it elsewhere." Demo told them.

Medic opened his mouth to say something, and Heavy knew that if he didn't intervene Medic was going to stop what they were doing and then after that he wouldn't be in the mood to “play” with him, and Heavy refused to let that happen.

"No." Heavy said simply.

"What?" Both men looked at him.

"I said no." Heavy spoke, a tad bit annoyed that could easily turn to full on rage in a split moment at this point. "I'm going to do what I want with Doctor where I want. So if I want to have a “romp” with Doctor in supply closet, I will. Suggest that you leave unless you want to watch." At which, Heavy sent the stuttering Demo a death glare.

Medic choked back a laugh at the other merc's face. He never knew someone could change from normal to pale to red in such a short amount of time. Heavy turned his back on Demo and pulled his Medic up by the front of the shirt and kissed him passionately. His hands then traveled south and grabbed his Doctor by the back end before pulling him up into the air. Medic's legs immediately wrapped around his waist and wrapping his arms around his lover's thick neck. After a few minutes of serious lung sucking, the two pulled back and began to catch their breath. Heavy looked behind him and saw that Demo was long gone.

"When did he leave?" He asked before leaning and starting to suck and kiss along Medic's neck.

"Who cares?" Medic moaned, bearing his neck to his taller lover.

"Heh," Heavy chuckled against the pale skin, making the doctor shiver. "True. At least we are finally alone, no?"

Medic could only smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, every one needs alone time every once in a while.


End file.
